Military Ordinariate of Jinavia
The Military Ordinariate of Jinavia is a military ordinariate of the Jinavian Church. Immediately subject to the Patriarch of the Empire, it provides pastoral care to who serves in the Jinavian Armed Forces, their families and civilian personnel serving with the armed forces. Military Ordinary 200px|thumb|right|The Military Ordinary, Archbishop Alexander II It is headed by an archbishop of the military chaplaincy appointed by the Patriarch and the Emperor appointed by Imperial decree at the proposal of Prime Minister and the Ministers of Defense the Prefect of Congregation of State. The bestowal of the office of spiritual assistance to the armed forces means that the provision (ie the act of placing the office) due to the ecclesiastical authority is accompanied by an equal right of the state because this office can not be considered sic and simply as a Bishop, for whom is necessary only ecclesiastical nomination, but rather the office of the state where the public authority granting the powers attached to the ecclesiastical jurisdiction. The designation of the ordinary happens through a confidential consultation between the Holy See (featuring the names) and the Government (which has to be appoint). In case of disagreement on the proposed name must be followed by new confidential appointment until an agreement is reached. Organization The clergy of the Military Ordinary is enlisted in the armed forces, and the priests shall be treated as an officer. The Military Ordinary (which has the Army rank of General of Speciality - General of the Clergy) is assisted in his task by a Vicar General assisting the Ordinary in action, acts as his legal substitute in case of impediment or absence, assumes the rank of Corps General or equivalent, and by two Inspectors (having supervisory functions, and the rank of General of Brigade or equivalent). To better provide their services, the Ordinariate is divided into four pastoral Armed Forces Vicariates, which are headed by full Bishops, and 30 geographical pastoral areas, corresponding to administrative regions, to Jinavian troops deployed abroad and to military personnel assigned to the Jinavian Sphere organizations. The ecclesiastical jurisdiction of the Ordinariate is about the territory (military bases, buildings and estates) and people. On a Pastoral Area basis, the functions are performed from the First Chief Chaplains (with the rank of Colonel or equivalent), the Chief Chaplains (with the rank of Major or equivalent) and by the Chaplains (with the rank of Captain or equivalent). The chaplains have parish type jurisdiction. The "School Cadets Military Chaplains" is estabilished in order to ensure appropriate training to all military chaplains. There are two categories of military chaplains: those that are an integral part Ordinariate, being hinged on it, and those who serve in the ordinary, but remain tied to their diocese of origin or religious institutes to which they belong. The overall organization is the following: * Military Ordinary ** Personal Secretary (Priest) *** Personal Secretariat: 1 Ecclesiastical official (Canon or Dean), 1 Civilian official, 4 Military officials (1 per Armed Forces) *** Telecommunication Department ** Secretary-General (Priest) ** Archbishopric Chancellor *** Chancery * Vicar-General ** Deputy Vicar-General ** Army Ecclesiastical Inspector ** Navy Ecclesiastical Inspector ** Gendarmerie Ecclesiastical Inspector ** Joint Service Ecclesiastical Inspector * Air Force Vicar * Army Vicar * Navy Vicar * Gendarmerie Vicar * Air Force Vicar * Joint Service Vicar Uniforms The uniforms for the military chaplains are: * Ecclesiastical Cassock; * Clergyman; * Service Uniform of Chaplain's own service; * Field Uniform; * Ceremonial Uniform Composition and usage of Cassock Composition: diocesan cassock. It is worn with the addition of the collar, two five-pointed stars: gold for the Military Ordinary, Vicar General for the three Inspectors, silver for military chaplains. Overcoat, coat or ecclesiastical cloak can be worn over the cassock; in that case, stats shall be placed on the latter. Chaplains can wear the black beret with applied frieze of military chaplains. Usage: always be worn as alternative to the clergyman, except for ceremonies and liturgical reasons when it is mandatory. Composition and usage of Clergyman Composition: full black dress: jacket, pants and shirt church of the same color socks and black shoes. It is worn with the addition of the distinctive metallic (Latin cross in gold, enamel interior background is red and silver cross inside), applied on top of the left lapel of his jacket. Usage: always be worn as an alternative to the cassock, except for the ceremonies and liturgies. Composition and usage of Service Uniform Composition: the same uniform as the officers of the Armed Forces including the badges of their Armed Forces, the Force, the Corps or the Department which administers the chaplain. They are worn with the addition of the distinctive metallic (Latin cross in gold with enamel interior background of red and silver cross inside), applied on top of the left lapel of his jacket. Usage: Chaplains wear them during the hours of service, and for reasons specifically connected with the service of a military chaplain. Composition and use of Campaign Uniform Composition: it is the same item of clothing required for military personnel of the Service, Weapon Department, which the chaplain administers. It is worn with the addition of the distinctive stretch fabric used in the central part above the left chest. Usage: to be worn when directly involved in exercises, operations and missions at home and abroad. Category:Jinavia